d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega-Stamina
Sturdiness. Steadfastness. Sheer physical resilience. Stamina is a measure of how tough your character is. It indicates how far she can push her body, and how much physical abuse she can endure. Bouncers, brawlers, triathletes, survivalists, heavy lifters and workaholics thrive on Stamina. Stamina, along with Size, is a factor in determining your character’s Health dots. A nova with Mega-Stamina is hardier, more durable and more resistant to injury than your average nova. Although not always as resilient as novas who actually buy defensive powers such as Force Field, novas with Mega-Stamina are still mighty tough. Furthermore, they tend to have a great deal of endurance; it's almost impossible to tire them out. Some of them display little need for sleep, staying up for days at a time. Perhaps most importantly of all, a nova with Mega-Stamina feels very little pain. Regardless of the source — injury, disease, accident — a nova with Mega-Stamina can shrug off the pain and keep on going. Unconfirmed rumors speak of novas who were so resistant to pain that they didn't feel the effects of injury until their wounds killed them. Mega-Stamina Enhancements Enhancements that characters with Mega-Stamina can learn include the following.' '''The user receives one enhancement per dot in the relevant Mega-Attribute. * 'Adaptability:' The user can adapt to any environment from the bottom of the ocean to outer space * 'Agelessness [[ColorToggle|''(Lvl. 1)]]:'' Your base life expectancy increases by a factor of 10 * '''Agelessness [[ColorToggle|''(Lvl. 2)]]:'' You don't age, and you revert to peak physical and mental form, take Immunity: Entropy * Base Model: This dot cost 3xDot as opposed to the normal 5xDot. Stacks with Unholy Attribute * Blood, Sweat, & Tears ():' The user can take 2 in place of spending WillPower * 'Bulletproof[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 1)]]:' The user soaks all as though it were * 'Bulletproof[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 2)]]:' The user soaks all as though it were * 'Bulletproof[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 3)]]: 'The user soaks all and as though they were * 'Bulletproof[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 4)]]:' The user takes all and that surpasses Soak as though it were * 'Bulletproof[[ColorToggle| (Lvl. 5)]]:' For better or worse you're immortal, and physically invulnerable, enjoy eternity... * 'Dense Body: All health boxes over (Size) are converted to soak instead. * Endurance: The user can ignore any and all negative effects related to exhaustion * Health: The user gains twice as much per dot in Mega-Stamina * I'll be back: The user has an additional health level. They'll appear dead until this is healed off * Immunity: The user is immune to all forms of toxins, poisons, and disease * Omega-Stamina: You can now use Stamina as the primary attribute for dual-attribute pools * Pack Mule: Your encumbrance is the same as your lifting capacity. Doesn't stack with Mega-Strength version * Recovery: The user gains twice as much per dot in Mega-Stamina * Resiliency: The user gains twice as much per dot in Mega-Stamina * Resurrection: If the user dies they automatically spend all their Quantum to heal (Quantum) Aggravated * Threshold: The user ignores all damage penalties, and up to (Mega-Stamina) failed consciousness rolls * Walk It Off: The user can survive nearly any one, one-hit K.O. attack, must fully recover to use againCategory:Unfinished